JellyBeans
by codeais kurim
Summary: Yagyuu asks Niou to sneak out of practice with him. Yagyuu brings Niou to the mall. What would Niou find out about Yagyuu? Why does Niou want jellybeans?


Disclaimer: I do not own Niou, Yagyuu, or any of the Rikkai members. Even though if I wanted to. I don't own the idea of the jelly beans either; I just got it from Harry Potter.

Sorry for the exaggeration! I don't know how to put it anyways else.

**Jelly Beans**

"Yagyuu! What the hell do you think are you doing? You pulled me out of practice just to ride a carousel?" Niou shouted at Yagyuu while pointing at the carousel inside the mall.

"Not a carousel, you idiot! The candy shop." Yagyuu said as he pointed at the candy shop.

"A candy shop? Yagyuu, we, gentlemen don't eat candies!"

"Hahaha…There are still a lot to expect from 'orewa, Yagyuu Hiroshi-sama!'" Yagyuu said with pride.

"…Yagyuu"

And so, Yagyuu pulled Niou with him and went to check out what the candy shop had in store for them.

"I'll get Jelly beans, sour tapes, bubblegum…what do you want, Niou?"

"What's this?" Niou asked pointing to a box of jelly beans.

"That's the every flavor jelly beans. Never thought I'd see these stuff here. Rare items that is rare items…"Yagyuu said with awe.

"Well, then, I'll try some of these." Niou said showing the box to Yagyuu.

After Yagyuu paid for their candies, Niou dragged Yagyuu with him into a bench nearby and opened the box. Forgetting about practice, Niou and Yagyuu started to taste the jelly beans.

"Cool! This tastes like strawberry!" Niou said amazed.

"It's not like you haven't tasted strawberry before."

"So what's your flavor, Yagyuu?"

"Apple"

"Water flavor? I didn't know there was such flavor."

"Hmm…" Yagyuu said while his glasses were shinning.

"Eww… what's this? Yagyuu!" Niou shouted at Yagyuu and spitted the jelly bean he ate.

"How do I know, it's your jelly bean."

Niou folded his hands, turned his head away and tried to act like a little kid who was not given what he wanted.

"Earwax" Yagyuu said as he continued to eat the jellybeans.

"What? There's earwax? You've got to be kidding!" Niou exclaimed.

"It's not half bad. There's even vomi-…"

"Vomit?" Niou questioned as his face turned green.

"Ya, vomit. It won't hurt to try some."

"You try it yourself."

Niou got another piece of jellybean and hoped it wasn't flavored vomit, but on the minute he swallowed it, his face turned green and he was fanning his mouth as if he ate a lot of chillis at the same time.

"Talk for yourself, Niou"

"Yagyuu, what the hell is this!" Niou shouted while finishing up his bottle of water.

"Ah… so you got my favorite, the chili vomit. That's too bad for me."

"What? Vomit jelly beans that are spicy and you seem to like it?"

"Of course."

"Oh my gosh! You're a completely different Yagyuu."

After Niou took the taste off his taste buds, Yagyuu heard a familiar voice from behind them.

"Once I see them, I'm gonna get them!" said the familiar voice.

"Your driver followed them here?" another familiar voice said.

Both Niou and Yagyuu had shocked faces as their lies of going to the nearby sports store to get some tennis materials were discovered. Niou and Yagyuu turned their heads, hoping that the voices were just their imagination.

"Niou! Yagyuu! What are you doing here? Eating candies and skipping practice?" Sanada shouted at them.

"Heh, candies than practice." Kirihara, the familiar voice said.

"Want a try?" Yagyuu said interrupting their talk.

"What's this?" Sanada asked?

"Every flavor jelly beans" Niou informed Sanada.

Kirihara tasted the jelly beans while Sanada refused to.

Kirihara turned green and seemed to be killing himself by gripping his neck. Kirihara started to spit out the jelly beans he took and shouted at Yagyuu.

"Yagyuu-senpai! What is this?"

"Seems like you ran out of luck." Yagyuu said.

"Sanada!" Kirihara shouted for help.

"Okay, both of you, though I appreciate your pranks on Kirihara. You are still in trouble." Sanada said strictly.

"Hahaha. Sanada's always Sanada that is, never let's you get away with anything." Niou said as they followed Sanada back to the Rikkaidai tennis courts.


End file.
